This investigation will document the impact of patient and physician behavior on cancer control. The response to suspicious skin lesions of patients and physicians on the West versus East coasts will be determined and compared. This study attempts to reconcile disparate findings that emerged from studies previously conducted by the two melanoma centers (U. of P. and UCSF) that are named in this proposal. Tumor histology as well as patient and physician reaction in a sunbelt area (California), versus an East cost region (Pennsylvania) will be compared. Two subject groups will comprise the study population: patients with cutaneous malignant melanoma; and community physicians who referred these patients to one of the two participating melanoma centers. Patients and physicians will provide data on the behavioral course of the disease through self-report questionnaires and telephone interviews, respectively. Comparative data on tumor histology will be derived from the computer base shared by the University of Pennsylvania and University of California, San Francisco, and from histologic data to be obtained for all study patients. The results of this study should prove useful in the formulation of regional and national educational policy for physicians and for the general public, and should provide impetus for additional clinical research on the histology of malignant melanoma and its interaction with environmental features such as sunlight. This study will produce needed insight into the relationship between the behavioral and clinical aspects of tumor recognition and control.